Manos de marioneta
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Deidara es un estudiante de comunicaciones, elegido para echarle una mano a la facultad de artes para tomar unas fotos. Aparentemente era sólo eso, pero algo más se le cruzaría en su camino, un cuadro fascinante y un artista misterioso.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic originalmente lo escribí como regalo para una amiga, lo terminé el año pasado. Hoy lo encontré de nuevo y pensé por qué no publicarlo.

Personajes principales: Deidara, Sasori

Advertencias: muerte de un personaje, gente homosexual(?).

Son diez capítulos.

* * *

_Sabía que debía de haberlo evitado. Evitado su compañía, su amistad, su suerte de relación amorosa. Debió de evitarlo, sí, huir de sus besos y caricias, su sonrisa venenosa, sus ojos, sus manos posesivas. Recordaría hasta el inicio hasta el final, el primer día en que lo vio y el primero en que le habló. Se veía tan… Deodara no encontraba las palabras. Era como si entorno a él flotase un aura de misterio. Parecía una figura sacada de una pintura del siglo XVIII, un joven heredero de familia noble. Recordaba haberse preguntado si tal vez alguno de sus antepasados fue una especie de noble o famosa, y aun así en su oreja, asomándose por debajo de aquella mata de cabello rojo, tenía un piercing. Plateado, simple, y aun así fue como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo._

_Todo en él le fascinaba… pero le aterraba._

_No podía evitarlo. Por más que debería haberlo hecho, por más que le hubiera gustado… Aunque en el fondo tampoco quería. Se había dejado caer solo, sin necesidad de que nadie lo empujase, ni que él lo jalase a aquel abismo. Tal vez ahora se arrepentía, tal vez aquella maldición lo estaba carcomiendo y devorando lentamente, pero no podía huir. No podía rehuirlo. No podía enfrentarlo._

_No podía ni siquiera morir._

_**MANOS DE MARIONETA**_

**1.**

_2005_

-Y mañana empezaremos con los preparativos para la exposición final. Espero que nadie falte, que si no me encargaré personalmente de encontrarle y darle un buen castigo.

Deidara adoraba las clases de Kakashi. No porque admirase especialmente su estilo de enseñanza o porque el sujeto fuese especialmente carismático, sino que era fácil pasar toda la clase esbozando nuevos borradores y bocetos para sus próximas obras, sin que el profesor lo colocase automáticamente en su lista negra. Deidara prestaba atención (usualmente), pero estar escuchando tres, cuatro horas seguidas de teoría en el curso de Ética y Trabajo, sin hacer nada más productivo (ya que tomar notas nunca fue lo suyo), le desesperaba.

La pasión de Deidara siempre había sido el arte. Amaba las esculturas, amaba crear, formar y… destruir. Sin embargo el destino (sus padres) no estuvo de acuerdo con su forma de ser, sus aspiraciones y sus sueños, así que terminó estudiando Ciencias de la Comunicación, especializándose en Multimedia y fotografía publicitaria. Y su único consuelo fue la fotografía.

Era un martes, un miserable y aburrido martes en el que no había nada mejor que hacer que prestar atención a sus compañeros planificar los preparativos que harían falta para llevar a cabo su exposición de fin de ciclo. Le asombraba un poco el hecho de que ya hubiesen pasado cinco años desde que terminó su primer ciclo. Sus compañeros sin duda se mostraban más emocionados que él, pero eso tal vez se debía a que él no buscaba realmente estar ahí. No podía decir que le era indiferente lo que sucedía, se estaba graduando después de todo, pero no lo movía de la misma manera que a los demás.

-¿Deidara?

Tuvo que alzar la mirada de su cuaderno. La chica que le había hablado, Ino, ni siquiera dijo nada antes de dejarle el papel en la mesa. Deidara frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión.

-No sé si prestaste atención, asumo que no, pero los del bloque de las artes nos han pedido que les prestáramos a alguien para que fotografiara su exposición, en especial los de la facultad de bellas artes y artes escénicas, y pensamos que te interesaría a ti echarles una mano.

Deidara asintió vagamente. Era bien sabido que su corazón no estaba en las últimas tendencias publicitarias y que sus manos se hallaban más cómodas moldeando que capturando. Sin embargo nadie sabía por qué rayos hacía ahí. Se rumoreaba en la facultad de comunicaciones que el rubio originalmente había aplicado al examen de bellas artes y que incluso quedó segundo en el examen de admisión, haciéndose acreedor de una beca, pero no la tomó, sino que dio el examen de comunicaciones, aplicando al ciclo que venía. Se decía que el rubio, impulsado por su testaruda y orgullosa naturaleza, había rechazado la beca, y por más ridículo que sonase, todo el mundo se lo creía.

-Bien –dijo Ino sonriendo por fin, mas no dejando de lado su actitud mandona, añadió: -Y procura no aparecerte por ahí con esa cara que me espantas hasta a mí.

Deidara rodó con los ojos, asintiendo una vez más. Ino suspiró, pero decidió no decir más y se fue. El rubio tomó la hoja que le habían entregado y la sobrevoló con los ojos, metiéndola luego a la mochila sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

* * *

No había realmente planeado hacerle caso a la rubia, primero porque no la soportaba y segundo porque no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes. Sin embargo, la facultad de arte era… _la facultad de arte_. El reino que le fue vedado, la tierra de sus sueños, y poco le interesaba catalogar ese lugar de manera tan cursi y literaria. Si creían que los rumores en torno a la aplicación de Deidara a Comunicaciones eran excesivos, no tienen ni idea de todo lo que _se dice_ acerca de aquel edificio en el que estaban todas las facultades artísticas. El bloque de las aulas de estos estudiantes se encuentra en la zona más remota de la cede norte de la Universidad Akatsuki. Era literalmente un bloque _aparte_. Era grande, sí, tan grande como lo requerían todas las prácticas artísticas. (Excepto Literatura, puesto que como iba ligado a Lingüística, tenía la mayoría de sus salones en el bloque principal.) Deidara nunca había entrado al bloque de arte, pero sabía que se componía de treinta aulas, un anfiteatro y un teatro clásico, tres salas de música, un depósito y dos cafeterías. Todo eso lo sabía gracias a que había investigado cuál era la mejor universidad en artes plásticas y terminó inscribiéndose a Akatsuki sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero el destino (sus padres) le jugó una mala pasada, como ya ven, y nunca llegó a poner un pie en aquel famoso bloque.

Hasta ahora.

Pero hablábamos de los rumores. Se "sabía" que sólo la gente más extraña y extraordinaria lograba entrar a cualquiera de las facultades de arte. Se decía que a la mayoría de ellos se les ha zafado más de un tornillo y que casi todos eran unos locos psicópatas. Además, se chismorreaba que detrás del edificio se cultivaba marihuana y que, aquello que sobraba del consumo entre los estudiantes, se vendía en el portón este. Otra cosa más, tal vez la más descabellada de todas, eran los rumores sobre reuniones de un grupo ocultita que ofrecía sacrificios humanos cada luna llena, chisme que se inició con la misteriosa muerte de una estudiante de administración. Por esa misma razón nadie se acercaba al bloque más alejado y Deidara sabía que esa era la verdadera razón por la que lo mandaron a él a tomar esas dichosas fotos. Montón de hipócritas cobardes, de no ser porque aquello afectaba sus intereses personales habría declinado rotundamente la "oferta".

Dio un paso hacia la facultad, cuya entrada siempre estaba abierta con aquel dejo de burla socarrona, retando y sabiéndose vencedora. Entró con aparente calma y avanzó mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el papel que le había alcanzado Ino. Se reportaría primero en el teatro, ya que los de música no requerían su ayuda con tanta urgencia. No le costó encontrarlo y agradeció no tener que pedir referencias ni nada. Entró al auditorio sigilosamente y se encontró con los alumnos de artes escénicas en plena clase. Se quedó parado junto a la puerta, permaneciendo en silencio y espectador, hasta que aparentemente comenzaron a ensayar o algo y el docente lo detecto.

-Ah, el de fotografía, ¿cierto?

Deidara asintió, estrechándole la mano que le ofreció el señor, cuando un chico de su edad se les acercó.

-¡Profesor, vamos a empezar!

El maestro asintió, indicándole que discutiría con Deidara el asunto de las tomar. El estudiante, que llevaba la cara pintada con líneas moradas, asintió. Deidara alzó una ceja, mas no dijo nada, sino que le volvió a prestar atención al docente.

-Por cierto, me llamo Deidara…

* * *

Tomar las fotografías de las facultades artísticas resultó ser bastante placentero para el joven rubio, por lo que rápidamente olvidó su amargura hacia sus compañeros de facultad y se concentró en lo suyo.

-Veo que te está gustando este pequeño trabajo –comentó un profesor mientras que Deidara se disponía a salir de su aula para dirigirse a la última sesión del día-. Es una lástima…

Deidara se detuvo en seco.

-¿Perdón?

El maestro, con una sonrisa que tenía algo de falso, se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, nada –replicó restándole importancia al asunto-. Sólo que se nota que tienes buen ojo para esto.

Deidara sonrió levemente.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió el rubio sin importarle ser sincero y el señor sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias, esto cuenta como parte de mi proyecto final y lo podré incluir en mi currículo –explicó Deidara por no quedarse sin responder.

-Me parece bien –musitó el maestro-, ya que la facultad no disponía de suficiente dinero como para contratar a un fotógrafo profesional para hacer las fotos del anuario de los que se gradúan este año. Así todos le sacamos provecho a las circunstancias.

Deidara no respondió realmente, solo emitió un sonido que debería haberse interpretado como una despedida, cuando el señor siguió hablando.

-Recuerdo tu examen –dijo y el rubio se volvió a parar de golpe, quedándose en la puerta-, y digo simplemente que es una lástima que hayas rechazado la beca…

-Deidara, resistiendo las ganas de gruñir, suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco -todo a la vez- simplemente asintió, mudo, terminando por salir sin despedirse.

Salió del salón y cruzó los corredores a grandes zancadas, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Realmente odiaba hablar del tema de la beca, lo ponía de mal humor.

Por suerte al día siguiente (era un sábado), su humor, principalmente porque desayunó lo que sobró de la pizza de la noche anterior.

Había quedado para fotografiar únicamente el trabajo de taller de artes plásticas, y le habían indicado que lo dejara para otro día. Había que tomar fotos del trabajo que ejercían los chicos y luego de las obras finalizadas.

-Lamentablemente todavía hay chicos que no han terminado su última obra, por lo que sería muy conveniente si vienes otro día más de la próxima semana –fue explicándole Chiyo mientras lo guiaba a la última aula de aquel bloque-. Te lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Deidara sonrió.

-No importa, puedo venir la semana que viene también –indicó y la anciana se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente-. Solo procura no distraer a los chicos.

Y sin más, entró, dejando la puerta abierta. Deidara la siguió, entrando al aula. El lugar era enorme, realmente enorme, y en él reinaba un desorden tremendo, mas era la clase de desorden, en el todo tenía su lugar. Tuvo que quedarse un buen rato parado en el marco de la puerta doble, asimilando la explosión de imágenes y colores que se desplegaba ante él. Debían de ser por lo menos veinte personas, un número considerablemente bajo para la universidad más grande del país. La mayoría de ellos ni tomaron en cuenta su aparición, sino que continuaron en lo suyo, hundidos en su trabajo, y los pocos que se volvieron hacia la puerta perdieron rápidamente el interés en él.

Cuando por fin dio un paso hacia adelante, sin saber primero muy bien por dónde empezar, ya nadie le prestaba atención. Comenzó a deambular por entre las mesas de madera oscura, manchadas de pintura y laca. Los estudiantes que trabajaban en algún lienzo pintaban de pie, frente a un atril. Podía ver que predominaban los óleos, pero también había quien trabajaba con acrílicos. La mayoría de los cuadros, todos casi finalizados, no le llamaban mucho la atención, pero sí tenía que admitir que absolutamente todos tenían, no sólo la técnica perfectamente interiorizada, sino que también poseían un estilo propio y muy profesional.

Decidió finalmente comenzar por los escultores. Le gustaba pasearse silenciosamente entre ellos. Eran siete, cuatro de ellos trabajando con arcilla y cerámicas, uno con yeso. Su cámara capturó varias imágenes del trabajo que se llevaba a cabo, así como luego también lo hizo con las obras que ya estaban finalizadas.

Se acercó un momento a un chico que lijaba una tabla, luego a otro que recortaba y formaba un collage bastante grande. Una chica dibujaba con carboncillos y otro sujeto tallaba en madera.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia los pintores, quedándose a veces parado sólo para observarlos trabajar. Los escultores lo habían dejado algo decepcionado, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, en algún momento no pudo evitar bostezar, sin tomarse la molestia de taparse la boca. El pintor más próximo soltó una risita.

-¿Es cierto que la fotografía no es tu pasión? –dijo el sujeto en un tono burlón.

Deidara frunció el ceño y se fijó en él, un tipo raro de piel extrañamente pálida, ojos y cabello de cuervo y sonrisa de compromiso. Deidara odiaba esas sonrisas. Puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él con todas las ganas de putearlo o de al menos soltarle una buena réplica, pero se detuvo en seco. Su mirada se quedó clavada en un punto por detrás de la cabeza azabache y el otro sujeto se desvaneció por completo de un segundo al otro. Sin darse ni cuenta lo pasó de largo y un segundo más tarde estaba parado al fondo del aula, frente a un atril sin pintor. Frente a una pintura.

No supo explicarlo muy bien. Era como si fuego líquido se arremolinara en su interior, amenazando con quemarle las entrañas. Sus ojos estaban clavados, clavados en una superficie de lienzo a medio acabar. Los colores rojos y anaranjados, escogidos de manera bastante selectiva y acertada, se adherían al lienzo tensado, formando algo así como lengüetas de fuego y entre ellos nacía la figura de un hombre... O una mujer, Deidara no supo decirlo con exactitud. La figura se contorneaba hacia el cielo y le faltaban todavía las manos y los pies. Su cabello era largo y rubio, mas sus ojos carecían de color.

Oyó nuevamente aquella risita a sus espaldas.

-Bastante impresionante, ¿no?

Deidara se volteó, encontrándose nuevamente con el tipo de cara pálida y sonrisa falsa. Sai, ahora lo recordaba. El que dicen que se tiró al maestro Sabaku, miembro del consejo a pesar de su corta edad. La puta universidad y sus putos rumores, pensó el rubio.

-Sí, supongo –masculló, no queriendo empezar una conversación con el cuervo.

-Esa es de Sasori, el nieto de la vieja Chiyo –siguió hablando Sai, señalando la pintura, pero luego lo señaló a él-. ¿Te gusta?

Deidara alzó una ceja.

-Sí…

-¿Te gusta la figura?

Ahora frunció el ceño, girándose una vez más hacia la obra a medio terminar, y observó el objeto de la pregunta de Sai. Seguía sin saber si se trataba de una mujer o un hombre. Tenía que admitir que la forma del cabello, la blandura de sus miembros y la suavidad de los trazos, contrastando con la fiereza de su desesperación, primero le habían hecho pensar que aquella era una figura femenina. Sin embargo, la ausencia de señor y curvas lo contradecían.

Mierda, el mismo llevaba el pelo así.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí esa odiosa risita, comenzaba a realmente querer romperle la cara por eso, pero cuando se volvió, el chico ya estaba parado de nuevo frente a su atril, acabando uno de esos monstruos negros y extraños que tanto abundaban en su enorme lienzo. Tragándose las palabrotas, Deidara bufó, alzando la cámara y apuntando hacia el cuadro que tanto le impresionó, observando todavía la pintura en la pequeña pantalla de su cámara con disimulado asombro.

Antes de darse cuenta ya era tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

-Parece que voy a tener que venir por lo menos dos días más-gruñó Deidara mientras estaba esperando con Hidan, afuera de la universidad-. Varios aún no han terminado y sólo pude tomarle foto a las obras de ocho personas.

Hidan soltó una risotada.

-Tú te lo buscaste –le echó en cara, aunque en realidad era una mentira.

-No me estoy quejando –replicó Deidara más que nada por orgullo-. Sólo digo que tendré mucho que hacer

-O sea que te estás quejando –volvió a repetir el albino, bastante entretenido.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco mientras pasaba las fotos en su portátil, viendo cuáles estaban de más para ponerlas en otra carpeta.

-Sí serás imbécil –murmuró con tono ausente, deteniéndose en una foto.

-Imbécil eres tú por meterte en ese hueco de fumones –le espetó molesto su amigo-. Pudiste muy bien haber dicho que… ¿Qué es eso?

Deidara alzó la mirada de golpe, volviendo a la realidad. Parpadeó, percatándose entonces que Hidan se había apoyado en él, inclinándose sobre su hombro para poder ver también la pantalla y lo que sucedía en esta.

-¡Pero si eres tú! –exclamó-. No me habías dicho que también ibas a posar…

-¿Qué? –bufó Deidara-. ¿Pero qué…? Déjate de estupideces. ¡Claro que no soy yo!

-¡Pero estás ahí! –insistió Hidan, señalando el cuadro de Sasori, y Deidara le dio un manotazo para que dejase de tocar la pantalla.

-No soy yo, es simplemente una figura imaginaria o qué sé yo –trató de explicar el blondo, pero su amigo no se lo permitió.

-¡Qué sí, eres tú, cabrón! ¿Cómo no va a ser? ¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cabeza?

Deidara, hastiado, puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la verdad es que todo esto lo estaba comenzando a incomodar.

-Solamente porque la forma del pero se parece no significa que sea yo –farfulló, cerrando la laptop de golpe.

Hidan alzó una ceja. El albino conocía bien las reacciones bruscas de su amigo, lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, aunque esta vez, a decir verdad, lo había tomado desprevenido. Levantó la mirada, siguiendo a Deidara que se puso de pie y guardó su computadora.

-Tsk, tampoco es para que te pongas así, rubia –masculló parándose también, cuando en eso se le abrieron los ojos como platos y de golpe cambió el tema.

Deidara frunció el ceño, volviéndose a ver qué era lo que había divisado Hidan detrás de él y al hacerlo, tuvo que soltar un suspiro aburrido, rodando de nuevo los ojos. Kakuzu. Era increíble cómo alguien tan… tan Kakuzu podía alterar de ese modo a su amigo. El "amor" debía realmente apestar.

Notó que su amigo, mientras que se ponía nervioso, guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente.

-Tengo que irme.

Deidara asintió vagamente, viendo cómo el estudiante de administración se alejaba corriendo hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad. El rubio sacudió la cabeza, terminando de cerrar su mochila para luego echársela al hombro. Comenzó a caminar hacia el paradero, sin prisa alguna. Había ahí varios chicos de su facultad, pero todos eran de ciclos menores, y había muchos estudiantes viniendo en dirección contraria, lo que lo hacía difícil avanzar. Se sentía algo abrumado ahora que Hidan se fue y lo dejó solo por andar detrás de un amargado como Kakuzu, y las animadas conversaciones de los demás estudiantes pasaron como una brisa molesta. Aún más molesto le pareció el choque con aquel sujeto pelirrojo que andaba con car de ausente- Para colmo ni se volvió para disculparse y Deidara, mirando por encima de su hombro, lo vio alejarse inafectado.

-Imbécil –siseó irritado, mirando su reloj.

Desde que entró a la universidad, Deidara había buscado independizarse a toda costa de sus padres. Siempre fue un niño rebelde y sus progenitores siempre fueron personas poco tolerantes y muy estrictas, pero la cosa empeoró cuando dejó atrás la secundaria y la minoría de edad. Comenzó negándose a explicar dónde se quedaba hasta tarde y buscaba cualquier trabajo que le proporcionara dinero. A los veinte por fin pude mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en la Nueva Avenida, aunque a los pocos meses se pasó a uno más cercano a la universidad. Y si bien la mensualidad de sus estudios todavía la pagaban sus padres, no se había vuelto a mostrar en la casa de estos. Díganle terquedad, orgullo o arrogancia (lo más probable es que fuese la combinación de estos tres), no es que le importe.

Vivía en un séptimo piso, compartiéndolo con un limpia calles y una pareja de lesbianas (una de ellas asistía también a Akatsuki, pero de la otra, una tipa de extraño cabello rosa chicle, apenas sabía su nombre: Sakura). Su puerta era el 702 y su apartamento el más pequeño junto con el del señor olvidé-su-nombre-de-nuevo. Las dos chicas alquilaban el más grande.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando la mochila en un rincón (no sin haber sacado primero el portátil), se adentró a la cocina. Un par de minutos más tarde se trasladó con la computadora y u bol de ramen a la minúscula sala, donde se instaló en el único sillón disponible. Tenía que editar las fotos tomadas esa tarde. El día siguiente amanecería como un domingo, pero tampoco era como si tuviese mucho tiempo dado que trabajaría en el Suna, un restaurante del centro que, si bien era bastante estresante (por sus jefes más que nada) y no tenía clientes muy agradables, pagaba bien y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando abrió la laptop, lo primero que saltó a la vista, fue la misma foto de la pintura de Sasori que vio Hidan. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ok, sí, en cuanto al cabello, la forma, el color y la ¿textura? Eran _casi_ los mismos, pero… No, era figura no era él. Agrandando un poco la foto, observándola con detenimiento, de negaba a creer que aquel era su rostro, era sencillamente imposible. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Era absurdo. Deidara jamás en su vida se había cruzado con ese tal Sasori. ¡No sabía ni quién era! Sabía únicamente que estaba terminando el estudio y que debían tener aproximadamente la misma edad. Ah, y claro, era el nieto de la supervisora del trabajo de taller libre, pero ahí ya quedó todo.

Siguió escrutando la foto, preguntándose cómo sería el artista padre de aquel cuadro. ¿Cómo sería el creador de tal obra maestra, de aquel óleo que le revolvió el estómago y lo dejó tan descolocado? Solo una persona excepcional podría capturar tan magnífica imagen, tan viva y monstruosa que le erizaba la piel. Tal vez no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ansiaba la llegada del lunes para poder conocer al creador de aquella pintura. Sentía un hormigueo, por dentro y por fuera, en el vientre y sobre la piel.

Estaba comenzando a tensarse y se sentía raro. Temía estar formándose una imagen del pintor, por lo que decidió distraerse mientras trabajaba con las demás fotos.

Para su mala suerte no olvidó ni el cuadro ni su pintor en toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

-Grandísima mierda –masculló al hallarse nuevamente ante el bloque de artes.

Era lunes.

Ese día la anciana supervisora ni lo saludó, sino que simplemente lo acompañó hasta el aula. Ya casi todos los estudiantes habían terminado durante ese fin de semana y así pudo continuar con las fotos de las obras terminadas. Había que sacar muchas veces obras antiguas del almacén. Había que desempacarlas y buscar dónde colocarlas para obtener una mejor toma. Deidara pudo ver en muchas obras del mismo artista una abismal diferencia y era bastante fácil identificar cuáles se habían hecho en los primeros años y cuáles eran más recientes. Las únicas que apenas mostraban cierta evolución, eran las de Sao, quien lucía exactamente la misma sonrisa del sábado pasado.

Deidara bufó, sintiéndose extremadamente irritado apenas lo vio. Trató de ignorar al moreno lo mejor que pudo y se apuró todo lo que pudo para deshacerse de aquel molesto sujeto, pensando en que se retiraría en cuanto terminase con él. Ignoró olímpicamente cualquier comentario que le fue lanzado desde la boca del tipo ese y prosiguió simplemente con el siguiente chico que le traía una serie de esculturas. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar lo último que le dijo Sai al pasar a su lado, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Está aquí.

Primero ni siquiera la captó. Terminó con el sujeto de las esculturas y luego vino uno con un par de óleos y un collage. Creyó que terminaría ese mismo día. Sí, de seguro que terminaría hoy…

-¿Deidara?

El aludido se volvió con la cámara en la mano.

-¿Sí?

La vieja Chiyo se le acercó, rozándole el brazo derecho.

-¿Cuánto te falta?

-No mucho –respondió Deidara-. Deben faltar en total unos tres chicos…

-Cuatro –lo interrumpió la supervisora-. Hoy hay uno más. Sigue con él mejor, que se tiene que ir temprano.

Dicho esto, se giró sobre los talones y se alejó. Deidara frunció el ceño, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de a quién se refería casi se le paró el corazón.

El cuadro seguía en el mismo lugar, en el mismo atril al fondo del aula, sólo que ahora estaban paradas dos personas enfrente. Una de ellas era una chica de extraño cabello azul purpureo, y el otro era pelirrojo.

Y ahora se le ocurría tener esa sensación de haberlo visto antes…

Tomó aire, acercándose lenta y ligeramente tembloroso a la pareja parada frente al cuadro casi finalizado.

-…no iría, a menos que vengas tú también…

-Disculpen.

Los dos estudiantes se voltearon, notándolo por primera vez, y ese sentimiento de haber visto antes al pelirrojo sólo se volvió aún más fuerte.

-¡Ah! Tú eres el fotógrafo –exclamó la chica y torció una media sonrisa-. ¿Vas a tomar las fotos de Sasori ahora?

Deidara asintió un tanto anonadado por la aterciopelada voz de la chica. Cayó en la cuenta de sus distintos piercings. Sin lugar a dudas era de esa facultad, le dijeron sus prejuicios. Miró al chico y notó que también tenía uno en el labio inferior.

-¿Con cuál vas a comenzar? –preguntó ella y el pelirrojo habló por fin.

-¿Puedes traer a del árbol, Konan?

Konan asintió, dirigiéndose al depósito. La mirada de Deidara recayó sobre el lienzo que tanto lo inquietaba y un escalofrío lo recorrió. El fondo, aunque seguía siendo todavía bastante confuso, estaba completo, mientras que la figura también ya casi. Uno de sus brazos se extendía hacia el cielo, buscando alcanzar algo imposible, mientras que el otro brazo se doblaba y pareciese que trataba de empujar al espectador lejos de sí. Nunca en su vida se había cruzado con una imagen tan impactante y que lo alterase tanto.

-¿Te gusta?

Tuvo que volver de golpe a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta, se había parado al lado del artista y había permanecido observando la pintura. Cuando el pelirrojo le habló, Deidara por poco pegó un salto.

-Gustar es poco –murmuró, aunque luego notó algo que le desagradó-. Pero…

-Las manos, lo sé –murmuró Sasori, dejando la frase inconclusa y mirándolo algo dudoso, a lo que Deidara se sobresaltó.

-Deidara –se apresuró a decir el rubio y sin saber por qué le extendió la mano.

Sasori le dio la suya.

-Sasori –dijo con calma y mirándolo de manera un tanto indescriptible-. No es mi mejor cuadro…

-Claro que sí –lo interrumpió Konan viniendo con un cuadro envuelto en papel periódico-. ¡Es uno de tus mejores cuadros! El mejor, si a mí me preguntan.

Deidara no comprendía cómo incluso exclamando, parecía que la chica hablaba en susurros. Era tan calmada...

Sasori alzó una ceja, sin replicar. Konan se les acercó, escrutando al pintor con la mirada.

-¿No vas a ayudarnos? –quiso saber y lo miró de manera reprobatoria cuando el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro, Konan miró a Deidara.

-Bueno, ¿vas a tomar las fotos o no…?

-Deidara.

-Bien.

No se decidía si la tipa le caía bien o mal. Ella se volvió y buscó dónde colgar el cuadro en su lugar, y una vez que desempacaron y acomodaron el cuadro, la chica fue por el segundo mientras que Deidara tomaba las fotos. Cuando Konan volvió a su lado, comenzó a desenvolver el segundo lienzo.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Su novia o su asistente personal?

Konan, arrodillada en el suelo, alzó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

-Ninguno de los dos –repuso-. Sasori es mi amigo y a mí me sobre el tiempo, nada más.

Enarcando una ceja, Deidara alzó el cuadro del suelo y lo colgó en el lugar del primero.

-¿Cuántos cuadros son? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Veinticinco –dijo como Konan si nada y a Deidara casi se le cae la cara.

-¿Veinticinco?

-Veintiséis con el que está terminando –completó la chica con una sonrisita entretenida.

Deidara bufó. No, no le iba a dar el gusto, así que simplemente hizo un gesto de indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros, y colgó la tercera obra.

-¿Sólo pinturas?

-Sí, solamente eso –respondió Konan, riéndose abiertamente de su actitud.

Deidara, poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando un bufido, enfocó. Konan volvió a irse y vino y fue, trayendo más y más cuadros que no parecían querer acabar. Y Deidara los acomodaba y los capturaba.

Sasori no se movió de su atril. Cada vez que Konan desaparecía del panorama, la mirada de Deidara recaía sobre él, o mejor dicho, sobre su espalda. Casi pareciese que estaba inmóvil, de no ser por su mano que danzaba sobre el lienzo, como una bailarina solitaria y soberbia que pretendía dirigirlo todo. Se preguntó nuevamente qué clase persona era aquella… Esa fría e indiferente mirada cansina no le decía nada y eso lo desesperaba. Estaba acostumbrado a la gente expresiva y emotiva, no rocas humanas.

-¿Terminaste?

Oh, rayos, la vieja…

Sasori, oyendo a su abuela, se volvió, mirando a Deidara.

-Parece que no –dijo simplemente y Deidara sintió un tic nervioso, molestándole aquella fresca actitud.

-Ehm, no, aún no hemos… -comenzó diciendo, mas fue interrumpido.

-Yo me tengo que ir.

Chiyo asintió y Deidara miró atónito como el pelirrojo se dispuso a limpiar sus pinceles y paleta. Konan hizo a un lado los cuadros.

-Podemos terminar mañana –dijo como si no estuviera yéndose en mitad de la clase y como si no estuviese disponiendo libremente del tiempo de Deidara. Pero la supervisora no dijo más que "continúa con las demás fotos".


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Gruñendo un insulto por lo bajo, se vio obligado a volver al día siguiente. Por lo menos los otros chicos sí eran algo más cooperativos, aunque tuvo que aceptar que sí, dos tercios de ellos olían a marihuana y Deidara terminó ansiando volver pronto al aire libre, creyendo que si seguía demasiado tiempo ahí, terminaría drogado también.

Una hora más tarde llegó Sasori, quien se dispuso a retocar su cuadro, y dos más y llegó Konan. La chica saludó a Deidara con una sonrisa que el rubio no supo cómo interpretar. Decidió mejor ignorarla. Al menos ya sólo faltaban los cuadros de Sasori… Apresuró a la chica y ésta sólo se rió. Por suerte ese día avanzaron rápido y ya sólo quedaban cinco cuadros para cuando Konan se paró, anunciando que se iba, y de un segundo al otro, la chica ya no estaba.

Deidara alzó una ceja, volviéndose hacia Sasori.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te vas?

El pelirrojo se volvió, escrutándolo.

-No –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. No he terminado.

Deidara no supo qué responder. Permaneció ahí parado, con la cámara en manos y sin moverse.

-A-ah… ok.

Y terminó por fin.

Soltando un suspiro se masajeó la nuca, haciendo un además de querer guardar su cámara, cuando de pronto Sasori estaba parado a su lado.

-Te falta este –dijo y Deidara por poco pegó un salto,

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó parpadeando.

Estaba demasiado cerca…

Sasori soltó una risita, limpiando los pinceles. Dio un paso al lado y Deidara se volvió, viendo que señalaba el cuadro terminado.

La verdad era que se sentía decepcionado, aunque el sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su interior no desapareció del todo. Pero algo se había perdido en el cuadro, una especie de intensidad. Estaba completo, ahora sí, pero… Era un cuadro magnífico sin lugar a dudas, pero Deidara sentía que se había estropeado.

-Las manos, lo sé –volvió a murmurar Sasori y Deidara asintió-. Bueno, solo falta ese cuadro.

El fotógrafo se acercó al atril, observando de cerca la obra y dichas manos de la figura. Estaba fresca todavía.

-¿No quieres esperar a que seque todavía? –preguntó, ajeno a su entorno. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a envolver los demás cuadros, así que puedes ayudarme –dijo fresco como una lechuga y los colores se le subieron a la cara a Deidara.

Era un puto mandón. Era un arrogante y Deidara no comprendía por qué se arrodilló junto a él en el suelo, ayudándole a empacar de nuevos los veinticinco cuadros. Soltó un bufido.

-¿Siempre eres así?

Sasori alzó una ceja.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó sin perder la compostura y Deidara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Así de engreído y…

Quiso decir algo más, pero se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo los ojos como platos al oírla. Sasori había soltado una carcajada, lenta y elegante, y el suave sonido de su risa invadió los oídos de Deidara, derritiendo algo en su interior. Era como si miel caliente fuese derramada dentro de sus conductos auditivos y fluyese con pegajosa y mortal lentitud hacia su cerebro.

-Je, ¿qué pasó, princesa?

Deidara pestañeó.

-¿¡A-ah!? –tartamudeó, sintiendo que una mezcla de confusión y furia crecía en su interior, y Sasori se volvió a reír despacio.

Deidara no entendía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Primero no podía soportar a Sasori y ahora era como si solo quisiese volver a escuchar su risa. No podía negarlo, el tipo tenía una voz hipnotizante…

-Bueno, este era el último –dijo Sasori al terminar en envolver el penúltimo cuadro.

Deidara lo miró fijamente. El cielo se había comenzado a oscurecer y ya no entraba suficiente luz por los grandes ventanales. Sasori se paró y prendió la luz. Las lámparas del techo se fueron encendiendo una tras otra, hasta volver a iluminar el taller por completo, y fue entonces que Deidara cayó en la cuenta de que sólo quedaban ellos dos.

-Aquí está el último –murmuró Sasori alcanzándole el último cuadro y Deidara por un momento creyó que se le doblarían las piernas. Observó el cuadro, sintiéndose insatisfecho. Oyó detrás de sí a Sasori suspirar y acercarse de nuevo a él, parándose a su lado.

-Tal vez debería haberla dejado sin manos –susurró el artista.

-¿Algo así como una especie de Venus de Milo? –preguntó Deidara sin darse cuenta del por qué también bajaba su voz. Era como si temiese despertar a aquella figura a la vida y así perderla.

Sasori pareció asentir vagamente

-Ahora me siento frustrado… -se sinceró-. ¿No te parece que estaba mejor sin manos?

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos no una verbal. El silencio que acompañó al rubio mientras este colgaba y capturaba el cuadro le dio a Sasori la sensación de un sí susurrado al vacío. Observó al fotógrafo moverse, acomodarlo todo y mirar con el ceño fruncido las sombras que lanzaban los atriles armados alrededor de él. Removió el cuadro de la pared blanca, la única inmaculada dentro de aquel taller, y se volvió hacia varias direcciones, buscando un mejor lugar.

Comenzó a pasearse por el aula, mirando a cada rato las grandes lámparas empolvadas y sin perder de vista a Sasori, quien se encontraba guardando sus cuadros en el almacén. Emitió un gruñido frustrado y se giró un par de veces, hasta que finalmente bufó exasperado, haciendo una mueca de descontento.

-Lo siento, voy a tener que tomar la foto de día –dijo con desgano.

Sasori asintió, tan mudo y poco expresivo que Deidara sintió nuevamente la sangre hervirle en las venas- Era extraño, apenas lo conocía unos pocos días (si es que podía llamársele a eso "conocerse") y ya había descubierto que, mientras menos sea la reacción del artista, mayor sería su irritación.

Sasori se acercó a él y le quitó de las manos el cuadro, volviendo a colgarlo en la pared.

-No importa –replicó por fin, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón y sacándose un rebelde mechón rojo de la cara-. Puedes venir mañana.

Comenzaba a sospechar que ni siquiera lo hacía adrede, sino que todas aquellas órdenes engreídas, dadas en forma de respuesta práctica, eran simplemente la manera de ser del pintor. Le desalentaba el verse ante el hecho de no poder alterarlo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando con disimulo, se dispuso a ahora sí guardar su cámara, cuando en ese momento vio a Sasori parado junto a la puerta, con su casaca puesta y la mochila al hombro.

-¿Vienes? Tengo que apagar las luces –musitó, dejando una vez más que el arrullador sonido de su felpuda voz viajase hasta los oídos del rubio, atolondrándolo.

-Puedo apagarlas yo –ofreció Deidara, pero Sasori, con un gesto impaciente, negó.

-Tengo que cerrar el taller y entregar las llaves en la portería –dijo, apresurando a Deidara.

Este rápidamente se puso de pie, recogiendo sus cosas con prisa, y tropezó hasta estar a la altura del pelirrojo, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo con aire reprobatorio. Deidara, no teniendo ganas de aguantar aquello, se incorporó y echó a andar por el pasillo oscuro, percatándose de pronto que era seguido de cerca. Sasori aceleró el paso hasta estar a su lado, y cuando llegaron a la salida, Deidara incluso se detuvo y esperó en lo que le tomó al pintor entregar la llave del aula de taller. Sasori alzó una ceja.

-¿Me esperaste? Qué adorable…

Deidara frunció el ceño. Era increíble cómo hacía para irritarlo, haciendo dicho incluso su burla de manera tan calmada y compuesta, que Deidara quedó mudo de la rabia.

-Bueno –musitó entonces Sasori al ver que no respondía-. ¿debo invitarte entonces a tomar algo?

Deidara no comprendió.

-¿Invitarme? –balbuceó y una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó el rostro de Sasori.

-Sí, eso –respondió y Deidara se sintió aún más confundido, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella mezcla de amabilidad y sorna-. Tengo entendido que la cafetería del campus se encuentra cerrada hoy, así que podría ser en el café al otro lado de la calle.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Deidara comprender lo que le estaba diciendo Sasori, el cual o miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Cuando percibió su impaciencia al oír los golpecitos que estaba dando con el pie contra el suelo, simplemente se apresuró a acceder a la invitación, soltando una risa nerviosa cuando Sasori lo tomó del brazo y echó a andar con paso firme. Deidara tropezó con sus propios pies, pero logró de alguna manera seguirle el paso. Se zafó del agarre con un brusco movimiento y se acomodó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro.

No entendía a qué venía aquella invitación tan repentina, realmente no lo hacía, puesto que no había hecho nada para motivar al estudiante de arte a hacerlo. Claro, sí, fotografió todos sus cuadros gratis y le ayudó a empacarlos de nuevo (por no decir que prácticamente los envolvió él solo), GRATIS. Bueno, visto desde ese punto de vista, tal vez sí había razón suficiente, aunque no creía que Sasori fuese la clase de persona que mostrase abiertamente su agradecimiento… si es que realmente estaba agradecido.

Salieron por la entrada principal de la universidad, Deidara quedando de nuevo un paso por detrás de Sasori. El artista caminaba de manera acelerada, pero aún así pareciese que todos sus movimientos eran apáticos y calmados. Deidara, quien nunca solía fijarse en ese detalle específico, estaba más pendiente observando su rostro con disimulo, cosa muy difícil considerando que el pelirrojo era más alto e iba por delante.

Sasori parecía aburrido, aunque esa era la misma expresión que traía desde el primer momento en que lo vio en persona. Lo único que Deidara optó por hacer, fue seguirlo en silencio, pensando que, si trataba de iniciar una conversación, lo más probable era que terminaría en una situación demasiado incómoda, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Frente a Akatsuki había una serie de pequeños negocios que era en sí todo lo que un universitario necesitaba para vivir. Internet y fotocopias, una librería, dos tiendas de materiales de todo tipo, y finalmente tres fuentes de soda y un café. Cerca de la esquina se arrimaba todavía un cajero. El café, de lejos el local más popular y frecuentado, se situaba orgullosamente frente a frente con la entrada de la universidad. En sí era pequeño y en cualquier otra calle ni habría sido tomado en cuenta, pero su posición estratégica, sus precios bajos y sus miércoles de hamburguesa lo convirtieron en el favorito del cuerpo estudiantil de Akatsuki.

Lamentablemente, el día que Deidara y Sasori entraron por la puerta del local era un martes, y además también era tarde, por lo que tuvieron suerte encontrando una mesa libre. Deidara, a quien no le pasaron desapercibidos el aire tenso y las miradas curiosas, se sentó y trató de distraerse mirando la carta forrada en papel adhesivo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sasori haciendo como si realmente le gustaría saberlo.

La mesera, a quien Deidara conoció cuando llevaban Cálculo 1, se les acercó recién pasados unos minutos, los cuales transcurrieron lentos y tensos, lo segundo al menos para Deidara.

-Un café helado –le pidió Deidara y se sintió aliviado de poder desviar la mirada de su acompañante.

Karin, mientras iba apuntando en la libreta el pedido del pelirrojo, alzó una ceja, mirando interesada la escena.

-Es entonces un cappuccino y un café helado –recitó la chica, luchando con la necesidad de soltar una carcajada al ver a Deidara tan callado.

-Sí –masculló Sasori ante el silencio absoluto, mirando a la chica con una cara que prácticamente le ordenaba a irse lejos.

Karin sonrió, guardando la libreta en el bolsillo de su delantal y se apresuró a volver a la ventanilla que daba a la cocina.

-Y… -empezó el rubio al perderla de vista-. ¿Por qué me invitaste?

Sasori, quien por fin había dejado la carta sobre la mesa, alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa floja. A Deidara se le heló la sangre.

-Pues… -comenzó diciendo el pelirrojo-. Dije que te invitaría por esperarme, ¿no?

Deidara lo miró poco convencido y Sasori soltó una risita que rayaba en lo burlón. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Deidara, quien instantáneamente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno –continuó desviando su mirada a sus manos, mas no quitando esa sonrisa entretenida y ciertamente altanera-, me has fotografiado y envuelto veintiséis cuadros, ¿no?

Cierto.

Deidara se removió inquieto en su sitio, sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de Sasori posarse sobre él.

-Tómatelo como un agradecimiento –concluyó el artista, disfrutando de cada reacción que causaba en el rubio.

-Sus pedidos.

-Eso fue rápido –se sorprendió Deidara y le sonrió a la chica, en parte agradeciendo su aparición.

Sasori en cambio soltó un chasquido.

-Ni tanto, demoró mucho.

-¿Ajá? –bufó la chica ofendido, pero Sasori la ignoró completamente para sorpresa (sarcasmo) de Deidara.

Tomó su taza entre las manos y bebió un sorbo lento. La cañita que le había venido dentro del vaso la había sacado y dejado sobre su platito. Fue recién cuando alzó la mirada y se rio, que Deidara se percató de que él también tenía un café delante.

_Un café caliente. Un café frío._

Imaginó que de alguna manera podía sentirse identificado con aquella extraña coincidencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Estaba nublado y caía sobre la ciudad amenaza de lluvia. Para cuando Deidara se tambaleó hacia el ascensor en la primera planta, esperando a que Sasori lo siguiese para indicarle a qué piso subir, afuera comenzaba a caer una tímida llovizna, pero la garúa no llegó a empapar por completo las calles de la ciudad en aquella noche.

-Es el último piso –murmuró Sasori al alcanzarlo y meterse con él al ascensor.

Una vez que el café de ambos estudiantes había desaparecido de sus respectivas tazas (o vasos), Sasori ya conocía media vida de Deidara, mientras que este a duras penas sabía su nombre, su apellido y que el arte marcaba su estilo de vida. Aunque se enteró también que tenía un taller propio y eso le impresionó bastante. Sasori, a quien no le costó notar eso, comenzó a platicarle sobre sus clases, y con eso terminó por ganarse a Deidara, quien olvidó por completo lo extraño de la situación e ignoró totalmente el vuelo del tiempo hasta que finalmente los echaron del café a eso de la una.

A esas alturas, la conversación había derivado en los proyectos personales del pelirrojo, y como el cielo opacado no dejaba ver la luna, Sasori sugirió que fuesen a su apartamento. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Deidara aceptó, pero mientras más se acercaban al edificio en el que vivía Sasori, más sentía que eso tal vez había sido una mala idea. Comenzó a sentirse algo mareado al entrar a la primera planta, mas se dijo que era sólo un producto de su imaginación y de la ansiedad que sentía frente a la idea de ver el dichoso taller.

Sin embargo, frente a la puerta del artista, un terrible calor se revolvió en su estómago y su vientre, y sus manos se pusieron frías y le temblaban.

El apartamento de Sasori estaba a oscuras, pero lo que le extrañó a Deidara, fue que el anfitrión no prendió las luces cuando entraron. Como la oscuridad no era absoluta (vivían en una ciudad después de todo), Sasori lo guió a tientas hasta la sala, donde por fin encendió una lámpara. La luz era débil y daba la sensación de que se iría a apagar de nuevo en cualquier momento.

-¿No tienes un foco más fuerte? –bufó Deidara mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá y se quitaba la casaca.

-Es taller es la última puerta antes de las escaleras –le dijo Sasori, ignorando su pregunta.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido. Murmurando por lo bajo salió de nuevo al pasillo, el cual estaba ya algo más iluminado por la luz que salía por la puerta de la sala. En un gesto que nació de su naturaleza rebelde, Deidara prendió las luces del pasillo, ero estas eran iguales que la de la sala y sólo le daban al lugar una tonalidad aún más tétrica.

-Raro –gruñó mientras avanzaba, sin saber que Sasori lo seguía y se reía por lo bajo de aquel comentario.

Pero al abrir la última puerta, Deidara se quedó detenido de golpe en el marco, Sasori sonrió, acercándose a él para contemplar su reacción y disfrutar de su tensa cercanía.

Deidara abrió la boca, pero no llegó a articular ni una sola palabra. Estaba atontado. Su sistema entero se detuvo y aquello comenzó a impacientar a Sasori. Lo próximo que percibió fueron sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos propios y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-¿Aún no te decides a qué viniste?

Su voz se oía diferente de lo que recordaba, como rasposa y aterciopelada a la vez. Era una sensación extraña, como algo que abría y tragaba, como si lo estuviese absorbiendo un agujero negro.

Sasori se rio y Deidara se estremeció.

Tal vez quiso defenderse, no, negar, tal vez no quería aquello. Pero aceptó el contacto como una muñeca sumisa, jadeando cuando Sasori se despegó de sus labios y lo empujó de vuelta al corredor, acorralándolo contra la pared. Se volvió a apegar a él y esta vez sintió como si ese beso lo estuviese matando. Le estaba succionando el alma, se estaba tragando su garganta y…

Mierda, se sentía mejor de lo que quería admitir.

Lo siguiente que recordó fueron las escaleras, tambaleos y otro corredor aún más oscuro que el primero. Y luego la habitación. Y una cama.

No entendía qué sucedía con él, con Sasori y con el mundo. Sabía que estaba a punto de tener sexo, pero nada en su cuerpo indicaba la más mínima excitación. O tal vez la sentía pero Deidara simplemente no era consciente de ello. Era como si estuviese flotando… Era difícil de explicar.

-Deidara… Deidara…

Se arqueó. Solo su nombre deslizándose por la lengua del artista lo ponía así, aterrado. Tenía de pronto esa inexplicable urgencia de gritar, pero no sabía el por qué, ni qué. Quería chillar como un poseso enloquecido. Para cuando la excitación comenzó a abordarlo por fin, Sasori parecía tan irreconocible, de manera tan peligrosa y devoradora, que se sentía a morir.

-_Deidara._

-¡AHH!

Su grito cruzó el dormitorio y estremeció a Sasori. Sentía como todo temblaba y era él quien temblaba extasiado, ignorando el dolor y la sangre.

Lo había mordido. En la mejilla.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Estaba demasiado excitado.

Las manos de Sasori le fueron arrancando la ropa, dejándola en jirones. Un grito quedó atorado en su garganta cuando el pelirrojo pasó sus manos por sus muslos y los estrujó con fuerza. Deidara gimoteó. Su boca fue nuevamente atacada y él sólo la abrió sumisamente, gimiendo desesperado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el contenido de su estómago se arremolinó.

-Sa… Sasori –jadeó y sus manos buscaron empujarlo.

En vano. Sasori lo presionó contra el colchón a la vez que la temperatura seguía subiendo y el aire en los pulmones de Deidara lentamente lo comenzaba a matar. Era una locura. Todo daba vueltas y era desordenado, todo quemaba y todo era Sasori. Sasori lo estaba estrangulando, lo estaba devorando lentamente mientras se hinchaba en sus gritos. Sasori estaba…

-¡Deidara, reacciona!

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Deidara…

El rubio pestañeó confuso y se halló echado en el suelo, en medio de aquel estudio. Se incorporó de golpe, mas se arrepintió al instante por el severo mareo que lo atacó. Parecía asustado. Miró a su alrededor y halló a Sasori arrodillado a su costado, observándolo con expresión neutra.

-Te desmayaste en cuanto entraste –dijo simplemente como si fuese poca cosa y no le hubiese preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Deidara lo miró con desconfianza, sin saber si creerle o no. ¿Se desmayó? ¿Así de golpe?

Quiso pararse, pero cualquier movimiento le costaba, como si todo su cuerpo le pesase más de lo normal, el doble o hasta el triple. Se sentía como si fuese un muñeco que fue rellenado con cemento. Extraña ilustración, pero fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Un suspiro agotado se le escapó de los labios y Sasori alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una infusión?

-Agua –fue todo lo que Deidara logró pronunciar y el pelirrojo volvió a asentir.

Sasori salió y el rubio, todavía bastante aturdido, miró a su alrededor, observando el estudio que tanto le había emocionado conocer. Era amplio, espacioso y todo se encontraba sumergido en una agradable luz anaranjada, proveniente de los grandes ventanales. Las tres largas lámparas horizontales no estaban prendidas.

Deidara sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo, tal vez una caída o Dios sabe qué, pero luego del momento de haber abierto la puerta del taller no lograba rememorar absolutamente nada. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente y sintiendo unas sutiles náuseas, y se fijó en la mesa de trabajo que se hallaba en medio del lugar. Se acercó, terminando apoyado en el borde del mueble.

Había una muñeca empezada, una marioneta en proceso. Yacía repartida en pedazos, desparramada por la superficie de la mesa. Solo su tronco y una pierna estaban unidos, mientras que la cabeza descansaba cerca del borde en el que se había apoyado. La tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, procurando no romper nada, y la alzó a la altura de su cara. La cara de la marioneta era tan… No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, la perfección de la imitación de la realidad le quitaba el aliento, pero… ¿qué realidad? Ciertamente parecía el rostro de una persona existente, pero su mente, tan repentinamente nublada, no logró definir de quién era aquel rostro. Pero de alguien tenía que ser. Estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, pero simplemente no lograba recordar dónde ni cuándo.

La observó un rato más, fijándose en más detalles.

Era fea. Bueno, tampoco tanto, pero no era bonita, cosa que le extrañó aún más. Era tan… común, pero sólo a primera vista. Luego de mirarla un par de veces con detenimientos, uno podía notar cierta entonación exótica en sus facciones, una belleza sutil pero embriagante una vez que era hallada. Sus ojos eran calmos, aunque amenazaba asomar por ellos algo que le recordaba al horror. Era una combinación extraña, y aunque Deidara no era muy amante de lo figurativo, tuvo que admitir que aquella era la clase de rostro por el que cualquier artista mataría.

La volvió a dejar en la mesa al percibir un rumor proveniente de la puerta. Cuando se volteó, Sasori se encontraba parado en la puerta, con un vaso entre manos.

-¿Y tú? –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Sasori, con el gesto desdeñoso de poner los ojos en blanco y chasquear la lengua, le alcanzó el agua.

-Veo que estás admirando mi más reciente trabajo.

Deidara bufó.

-Arrogante.

Sasori sonrió entretenido

-¿No te gusta?

Parecía haber realmente algo de sinceridad en aquella pregunta, cosa que llegó a descolocar a Deidara. Abrió los ojos, la boca, pensando en qué replicar. Sin lugar a dudas le habría gustado decir algo, pero tuvo que volver a cerrar la boca sin haber dicho ni pío.

-A mí me gusta –declaró Sasori ante su silencio, aunque a Deidara no le pareció que sonara muy convencido.

-Es muy buena –admitió finalmente, removiéndose inquieto-, para ser tan figurativo y tener tanto afán por el realismo…

Podría haber jurado que los labios de Sasori, pálidas líneas de carne, se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Dio un paso más hacia él y lanzó una mirada por encima de sus hombros hacia la mesa y la marioneta que yacían a espaldas de Deidara.

-¿No te gusta lo figurativo?

-¿Por qué sentirme admirado por algo que tan fácilmente lleva cualquiera en el rostro? Yo no busco lo común…

Sasori soltó una risa entretenida.

-Ese es un punto de vista muy interesante que traes ahí –musitó-. Pero tan erróneo. Solo porque lo ves todos los días, no deja de ser bello. Eres tú el que está mal al creer que es común.

Deidara frunció el ceño, analizando las palabras del pelirrojo. Recordó de golpe su sonrisa macabra, sus dientes filudos y sus garras letales. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, hallándose de pronto nuevamente ante aquella sensación estranguladora. Lo asaltó el mismo miedo vivido, ese que su mente había olvidado tan de golpe al momento de despertar…

Momento… ¿Qué?

-¿Deidara?

Sasori frunció el ceño, observándolo extrañado. Pero su voz solo resonaba, creando ecos tenebrosos en la mente de Deidara. Quería pensar, pero su cabeza estaba igual de ofuscada que el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había sucedido? Sasori abordándolo y Sasori besándolo y Sasori… ¿Eso era real? Porque él se desmayó y…

Y despertó de nuevo ahí, donde todo se transformó. Sasori había dicho que se desmayó apenas había entrado en el taller. ¿Nada de toda esa locura había sucedido? ¿Todo fue soñado?

-¡Deidara!

Y todo se volvió negro. Otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Deidara suspiró aliviado al despertarse en su propia cama. Un sabor amargo y dulzón a la vez le invadía la boca y las arcadas no se hicieron de rogar. Decidió que faltaría a clases ese día. Un poco más y tuvo que arrastrarse fuera de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina por combustible para su organismo. Pero al abrir la puerta de la refrigeradora, un denigrante vacío le deseó los buenos días.

-¡Pero si hace dos días no más fui de compras! –masculló incrédulo, sin entender cómo toda su comida había desaparecido en una noche.

-Te dije que no te metieras al bloque de los de artes –bufó Hidan cuando se lo contó al día siguiente en la universidad.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso… ¡Además no me dijiste nada!

Pero Hidan lo ignoró, acercándose un poco más hasta repentinamente ponerse a oler el pelo de Deidara.

-¡Has estado fumando! –gritó exasperado el albino y a Deidara casi se le cae la cara de la impresión.

-¡Claro que no, estúpido!

-¡Sí, no me mientas! –insistió su amigo-. Por eso es que crees haber ido de compras el otro día cuando no es así y no ves las cosas como so… ¡Au! Mierda, ¿y eso?

Deidara lo volvió a golpear con su libro.

-Te lo mereces, imbécil, que yo no me drogo –gruñó guardando su arma.

-Rubia estúpida –siseó Hidan sobándose la cabeza, a lo que Deidara rodó los ojos.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces –gruñó y Hidan lo miró mal.

-Yo sólo te digo que meterte en ese hueco no te traerá más que problemas –murmuró ofendido-. Así que mejor no te vuelvas a ir ahí…

-Ya relájate –suspiró el rubio- que ya terminé con todo.

Hidan lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Bueno… Todavía está ese cuadro que viste la otra vez…

-¡Agh, Deidara! –chilló Hidan exasperado, contagiando a Deidara.

-¿¡Qué!? –bufó el rubio mirando al cielo-. Sólo es un cuadro y ni que fuera tanta cosa entrar a ese lugar, es una facultad como cualquier otra.

La mirada incrédula y luego el suspiro derrotado que lanzó su amigo sólo lo frustraron aún más.

-Y pensar que podrás ser uno de ellos –murmuró el albino preocupado, mirando al rubio sacar su teléfono.

-¿Cómo que…? Agh, olvídalo –gruñó Deidara, resistiendo el deseo de golpearlo de nuevo mientras abría su teléfono, leía el mensaje recibido y soltaba un suspiro agotado-. En serio, es una facultad común y corriente…

-¡Claro que no! –replicó Hidan acalorado-. ¿No escuchaste que ahí es donde un club de brujos se reúne para beber sangre de cabra y sacrificar cerdos?

Mientras hablaba, Hidan agitaba los brazos sobre la cabeza e incluso había comenzado a caminar en círculos. Deidara no pudo hacer más que mirarlo atónito.

-Hidan.

-¡Y sacrificios humanos!

-Hidaaan...

-Deidara, tú podrías ser el sig…

-¡ESCÚCHAME CARAJO! –Hidan calló de golpe, parpadeando sorprendido cuando Deidara se puso a gritar también-. ¡Puta que eres demasiado crédulo!

Hidan lo miró ofendido, pero Deidara estaba otra vez ocupado con responder el mensaje de texto que acaba de recibir.

-¡No soy crédulo! Es que tú eres un completo imprudente y un… ¿Con quién hablas?

-¿Ah? –Deidara alzó la mirada de su celular y Hidan frunció el ceño-. Ah… Con nadie…

-Sí, claro –bufó el albino de mal humor, ante lo cual Deidara rodó los ojos.

-Es Sasori, si tanto te interesa –respondió, sabiendo que a aquello sólo podrían seguirle por lo menos quince minutos más de quejas y advertencias sobre rumores que el albino escuchó.

Y no se equivocó, Hidan simplemente no se callaba.

Decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo. Era cierto, estaba hablando con Sasori, pero no era que este lo estuviese induciendo a prácticas ilegales ni nada, sino que simplemente le estaba hablando de una exposición que estaba organizando su abuela y que podrían ir luego de que Deidara tomase la foto del último cuadro que quedaba. No era que ahora fuesen mejores amigos ni nada, pero a Deidara le fascinaba cuánto sabía el pelirrojo sobre la pasión que ambos compartían, tanto, que decidió olvidar lo mucho que le había molestado al actitud del pelirrojo cuando se conocieron, guardando además el recuerdo de la otra noche en un cajón, en lo más recóndito de su mente, diciéndose que no había sido más que su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas.

Pasada una hora, los dos amigos tuvieron que salir ya de la fuente de soda en la que se habían sentado a almorzar, puesto que Hidan tenía clases y Deidara iría a tomarle la foto que faltaba del cuadro de la figura rubia y andrógina. Pero al acercarse a la entrada de la universidad, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una pequeña multitud ahí amontonada, entre la cual había algunos policías que trataban de tranquilizar a los estudiantes que hablaban desordenadamente entre ellos. Deidara se detuvo, mirando curioso la escena y estando a punto de acercarse, pero Hidan lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo consigo apresuradamente.

-¿No te has enterado? –murmuró mientras seguía caminando hacia el edificio principal.

Deidara negó con la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

-No… ¿De qué? –quiso saber, sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿En serio no has escuchado _nada_? –insistió Hidan con expresión incrédula-. Tú realmente vives en tu mundo, ¿no?

Deidara rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién asesinaron? –dijo en tono bromista, no gustándole que Hidan se pusiese tan serio.

Hidan sin embargo miró a su alrededor, removiéndose inquieto.

-No se sabe si está muerta o no, pero lleva tres días desaparecida –respondió finalmente y la sonrisa se le esfumó a Deidara.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Quién?!

-Esta chica de Marketing –dijo Hidan reiniciando su camino.

-¿Marketing? -repitió Deidara tratando de recordar a qué chicas de esa facultad conocía, mas ningún rostro se le vino a la mente.

-Sí… -murmuró su amigo, buscando algo con la mirada-. ¡Esa!

Dicho esto, lo volvió a jalar consigo, corriendo hacia un tablero de anuncios que se encontraba junto a la puerta del edificio principal. Ahí, clavada, estaba una hoja con la descripción de la chica, algunos datos personales y… una foto.

A Deidara casi se le para el corazón.

No podía apartar la mirada, simplemente no podía. Era inconfundible, tan evidente que le daba asco mirar otra vez. La chica desaparecida, era la marioneta de Sasori.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Podía sentir su mirada posada sobre él y aquello le incomodaba. Trataba de pretender que no lo había notado, pero no lograba calmar el temblor de sus manos y cada foto que tomaba le salía fallida.

-¿Ya? –oyó a Sasori preguntar y percibió que se estaba impacientando.

Al parecer no le gustaba esperar.

Ya casi –balbuceó torpemente y tomó otra foto-. Ya.

Mentira, fue sólo otra toma más que salió fallada, mas prefirió callárselo y ya ver qué haría. Sasori asintió, contento de poder irse por fin, y tomó la mochila del rubio para alcanzársela. Deidara guardó apresuradamente su cámara, dejando que Sasori guardase su cuadro en el almacén. Oyó una risita a sus espaldas y supo que se trataba de Sai. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco y fingir que el moreno le molestaba, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada y permaneció de espaldas, como si no lo hubiese notado.

Lo comenzaba a envolver una inseguridad poco acostumbrada en él, incontrolable, una duda que lo carcomía. Observó a Sasori salir del almacén, acercándose a él con tranquilidad para irse.

-¿Listo? –dijo parándose a su lado, habiéndole lanzado una mirada fugaz a Sai, y Deidara se estremeció al oír nuevamente su voz tan cerca, habiéndose pasado todo el tiempo tratando de permanecer algo distanciado.

Se volteó con un movimiento brusco, golpeando por poco al pelirrojo, quien con una sonrisa ladina dio un paso hacia atrás. Los colores se le subieron a la cara a Deidara. Estaba actuando de manera muy obvia y torpe, dejando claro que su cercanía lo ponía nervioso, sin embargo Sasori no pareció tomarlo como una mala señal.

La imagen de la muñeca de la chica desaparecida volvió a golpear su mente y todo volvía a dar vueltas. Quería preguntarle qué significaba ello y quería hacerlo, porque esperaba una respuesta razonable que despejase todas sus dudas y conclusiones alocadas, y desvinculara a Sasori y por lo tanto, también a él, con el asunto de la desaparición. Pero ese mal presentimiento estaba de nuevo ahí y se intensificaba a cada segundo que pasaba hasta volverse más y más insoportable.

Mientras que su mente seguía dando vueltas y tumbos, su cuerpo de alguna manera logró reaccionar y siguió a Sasori en el camino hacia la salida. El pelirrojo comenzó a hablar sobre uno de los artistas que participaban en la exposición a la que estaban yendo, pero las palabras pronunciadas sólo pasaban de largo, sin ser completamente entendidas por el rubio. Lo único que lograba percibir era el rumor de estas palabras llenar su alborotada cabeza, mezclándose con sus pensamientos acerca de la chica de la facultad de marketing. Rehuía constantemente a la mirada del pelirrojo, volviendo la vista hacia el suelo, la pista, los árboles o de nuevo al suelo, pero a cualquier lado donde no estuviese Sasori. Y aquello siguió así por todas la tarde, con Deidara manteniendo la mirada fija en los cuadros y Sasori sin perderlo de vista a él.

Sin embargo Deidara estaba demasiado concentrado en mirarlo como para notar que la atención de Sasori no estaba en la exposición. Al final, ninguno de los dos apreció ninguna de las obras expuestas y simplemente permanecieron vagando entre los pasillos blancos de la galería hasta que de pronto se hallaron de vuelta afuera, parados en la vereda.

-Parece que va a llover de nuevo –murmuró Sasori mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la estación de buses, impulsados por un acuerdo mudo.

Deidara se estremeció y asintió apenas, sin saber si era por el frío o por la voz del pelirrojo que buscaba su camino hasta invadirlo por completo. Había perdido su casaba, probablemente en la galería donde había hecho demasiado calor, y ahora iba caminando al lado de Sasori, con la piel erizada y mucho miedo como para abrir la boca o siquiera mirarlo. Sasori había dejado de hablar y mantenía la mirada fija adelante, andando así ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Sólo cuando sus brazos se rozaron accidentalmente Deidara fue arrastrado de nuevo de vuelta a la realidad, exaltándose y removiéndose nervioso. Quería alejarse, pero no veía la manera de hacerlo disimuladamente.

Conforme se iban acercando al paradero, que estaba totalmente abandonado, el nerviosismo de Deidara se iba incrementando. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer de ahí? ¿Se iba a ir a su casa o qué? ¿O…? Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no traía ni su mochila con su laptop, cámara y libros, mas estaba demasiado tenso como para siquiera molestarse por ello. Llegó a oír que Sasori le preguntaba, pero al no entenderlo simplemente balbuceó una respuesta afirmativa, cuando de pronto Sasori lo tomó del brazo, colocándose frente a él.

-Deidara.

No entendía qué era lo que hacía con su voz cada que le habla a él, en especial cuando se le daba por llamarlo por su nombre. No reaccionó ni siquiera cuando lo tomó de las muñecas y lo presionó contra la pared del fondo del paradero. Un grito quiso escaparse de sus labios, pero murió en la boca del artista, ahogándose en un beso torpe y fogoso. Deidara quiso empujarlo, pero sus rodillas lo traicionaron y se doblaron, y terminó teniendo que aferrarse a Sasori para no darse contra el suelo. Sintió el agarre del pelirrojo estrangularlo, atrapándolo, y el frío de sus manos le daba la sensación de que eran las manos de un muerto las que lo mantenían inmovilizado.

-Sa…

-Vamos a mi casa –interrumpió Sasori el fútil intento del rubio de detenerlo.

Fue una orden que sonó como el gruñido de una bestia, pero Deidara sólo oyó el susurro de un chico pálido de ojos cansinos. Todo daba vueltas, todo, y la boca de Sasori estaba en todas partes, en todo… Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo presionado contra la puerta del apartamento del pelirrojo, y mierda que dolía, pero eso no le impedía gritar de placer, rogando por más. Podía ver a Sasori a través de la catarata de cabellos dorados que le caía desordenadamente en el rostro, podía oírlo jadear en su oído, gimiendo su nombre… Podía _sentirlo_ y lo sentía en todas partes, subiendo, bajando, adentro…

Y todo daba vueltas.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Amaneció esta vez con dolor de cabeza y en una cama y una habitación que no eran suyas. El brazo de Sasori cruzaba su torso, sintiéndose igual de frío e inerte como todo se había sentido el día anterior antes de que lo asaltase. Quería incorporarse, pero su cuerpo entero le rogaba que no se moviese ni un ápice. Por otro lado, el horroroso ruido del teléfono del dueño de la cama lo estaba volviendo loco…

Se quitó el peso del pelirrojo de encima, dado que este no mostraba señal de querer siquiera despertar, y salió de entre las sábanas, tambaleándose en su búsqueda por el origen del irritante chirrido que sonaba en alguna parte de la habitación. Halló por fin la mochila de Sasori tirada cerca de la puerta y la rebuscó, hallando el aparato del demonio en un bolsillo del costado, segundos antes de que dejara de sonar.

-¿A-aló? –balbuceó entorpecido por el sueño, cuando una voz femenina respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sasori?

-No –masculló Deidara, reconociendo a la chica-. El principito esta durmien…

-¿Konan?

De un segundo al otro, Sasori había aparecido a su lado, quitándole el celular de la mano y contestando. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, mirando a Deidara que seguía arrodillado en el suelo junto a la mochila, y salió de la habitación. El rubio parpadeó contrariado, soltando por fin la mochila del pelirrojo, pasándose una mano por el pelo enmarañado. Su frente estaba fría, como si se hubiese contagiado de la baja temperatura corporal del artista, cosa que no le extrañó considerando que durmió con él al lado.

Cuando se paró, las piernas le temblaban. Se tambaleó de vuelta a la cama, queriendo sentarse en ella, mas por el insoportable dolor en su retaguardia terminó tumbándose simplemente boca abajo. Soltó un gruñido, volviendo a incorporarse un poco al rato para buscar su ropa con la mirada. Lo único que halló fueron su polo y la liga de su cabello. Se paró a regañadientes y fue recogiendo su ropa, saliendo al pasillo para encontrar el resto. Podía oír la voz de Sasori provenir desde la cocina, que era la única puerta abierta, mas no lo podía ver desde su posición.

La puerta del taller estaba cerrad. Recordó de golpe a la chica y todo su cuerpo se arqueó ante la visión de la marioneta que se armó en su mente. Tenía que preguntarle a Sasori por qué tenía eso ahí, por qué la había hecho, para empezar. ¿Conocía a la chica? ¡Tal vez hasta sabría algo que ayudase a encontrarla! Estiró la mano con la expectativa de abrir la puerta, mas la halló cerrada bajo llave. Mantuvo la mano en la manija hasta que…

-¿Qué buscas?

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y Deidara pegó un salto, volteándose de golpe. Los ojos miel de Sasori estaban fijos en él, ni serios, ni enojados, simplemente inexpresivos como siempre, pero algo en su voz le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-A-ah… y-yo no… yo… eh… -balbuceó el rubio sin entenderse ni a sí mismo, alterándose todavía más al no percibir ninguna reacción visible en el chico pelirrojo.

-Ah –murmuró este simplemente, bajando la mirada y manteniéndola fija en su torso desnudo, aumentando con eso la tensión en Deidara-. Konan llamó.

Deidara parpadeó, tratando de entender con qué intención había dicho eso último.

-Sí sé, yo le contes…

-Vamos a ir al cine –lo interrumpió Sasori simplemente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Ah, entonces yo…

-¿Quieres venir?

Alzó entonces por fin el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos. Involuntariamente Deidara tragó, humedeciéndose los labios. Sasori alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, observándolo detenidamente, como si quisiera grabarse a imagen de su rostro. Deidara por poco olvidó que le había hecho una pregunta.

-No creo que sea buena idea –masculló sin entender por qué rehuía la mirada ambarina del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber este.

-Los voy a importunar y…

El artista chasqueó la lengua, separándose un poco mientras que se pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello.

Claro que no, es sólo una salida entre amigos –gruñó.

-Sí, pero igual…

Deidara enmudeció de golpe al volverse a clavar en él la mirada de Sasori. Se removió incómodo y retrocedió un paso, clavándosele la manija de la puerta en la espalda.

-¿Y bien?

-Ahm… bueno -se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de tranquilizarse-. Podría ir, si insistes… Pero tendría que volver primer a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme.

El rostro de Sasori no se alteró en lo absoluto, pero para Deidara fue como si sonriera triunfante, saboreando la victoria. El pintor asintió, terminando de apartarse del rubio.

-Bien –fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a desaparecer en la cocina.

Deidara rechazó la invitación a quedarse a desayunar con el pelirrojo, terminó de vestirse y huyó a su casa. Subió corriendo las siete escaleras por encontrarse el ascensor fuera de servicio.

-Ok, a las tres entonces, frente al Cinemark nuevo de la Plaza Central –había dicho Sasori mientras observaba a Deidara tropezar en el umbral de la puerta principal, donde hace un par de horas lo había estado haciendo gritar extasiado.

Desde que salió de aquel apartamento, los recuerdos de esa noche no abandonaron ni segundo su mente, y las cosas todavía eran peores por el hecho de que la marioneta de la chica desaparecida se sumaba a la fiesta. No había llegado a preguntarle nada a Sasori porque echó a correr acobardado… Mierda, ¡él no era así! ¿En qué momento se había vuelto una nenaza que se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente a la cama?

Sintió los sentimientos y sensaciones arremolinarse en su interior, revolverle el estómago, y la ira se acumuló en él, intensificando su dolor de cabeza. Pateó furioso una pata de la mesa de la cocina y soltó un grito, en parte por el dolor y en parte por la frustración. Trató de desayunar pan de molde, pero lo devolvió todo a la media hora. Tomó dos Aspirinas y un panadol, mas el dolor de cabeza no aminoró ni un poco.

Miró el reloj angustiado. Eran las once y media y le quedaban máximo tres horas si quería legar a tiempo a la invitación a la que sentía que fue forzado a asistir. ¿Y si no iba? Podía simplemente decir que se sentía muy mal y no era para nada mentira. Además seguía metido en su ropa del día anterior y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha si quería salir, pero su cuerpo no daba ni para mantenerse en pie y temía derrumbarse en la ducha, arrullado por el caer del agua caliente. Estaba seriamente no ir y…

Doce y cuarto. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Se paró de la mesa, arrastrándose hacia la salida de la cocina, derrumbándose en la ducha. De alguna manera logró bañarse, aunque no supo cómo porque su cerebro decidió apagarse y dejar su cuerpo en automático. Al salir del baño, comió, se cambió y se tiró a dormir en el sofá. Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza y seguía así a las dos y cuarto, cuando se volvió a levantar a regañadientes.

Terminó llegando veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, maldiciendo entre dientes al mundo, a su cuerpo, al miserable estado de este y a Sasori. Ahí sentado en una de las bancas de la Plaza Central (maldiciendo también al sol que nada tenía que ver ahí si era otoño, casi invierno) se dedicó a cerrar los ojos agotado y tratar de no pensar en por qué rayos había salido tan temprano. ¿¡Por qué chucha había salido siquiera!?

Bufó y maldijo a Konan.

-Maldita, ¿cómo se le ocurre ir al cine en la tarde? Gruñó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, quitándose el pelo que le estorbaba y mirando fijamente al frente, cuando de pronto un sujeto se detuvo delante de él-. ¿Eh?

-¿Deidara Iwa?

Alzó la mirada, parpadeando un poco a causa de la luz del sol. Se llevó una mano a la frente para hacerse sombre y poder ver bien a quien sea que se hubiese colocado frente a él, frunciendo el ceño confundido al ver de quién se trataba.

Era alto y lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos y cabello negros como el azabache. Nuca lo comprendió muy bien, pero este sujeto traía consigo un aire de seriedad y madurez total. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era y Deidara, de no haber sabido quién era, lo habría tomado por un empresario o algo por el estilo. Hasta donde tenía entendido, estudiaba economía, un ciclo por encima del novio de Ino, y había oído que era el sobrino de quien en el fondo era el "dueño" de la universidad y que su familia, aparte de pudrirse en dinero e influencia, tenía fama de amargada antisocial. Lo único que no le quedaba claro a Deidara, era qué asunto podría tener u sujeto cono Itachi Uchiha con él, como para incluso reconocerlo en la calle.

-Sí… -respondió luego de haberse dado cuenta de que aún no había dicho nada.

Itachi asintió, desviando la mirada hacia donde por fin estaban viniendo Konan y Sasori.

-Eres amigo de… -los señaló- ¿ellos?

Deidara los miró también, frunciendo el ceño al reconocerlos.

-¿Qué? –bufó, sonando tal vez demasiado irritado por la pregunta.

-Itachi sólo alzó elegantemente una ceja y torció los labios, soltando una risa ahogada.

-Que si…

No –lo interrumpió Deidara, importándole poco si esto terminaría en su expulsión de Akatsuki.

-Bien –soltó Itachi casi sonriéndole-. Me parece bien…

-Uchiha.

Los dos se volvieron hacia Konan, la cual mirada al moreno como si le molestara su mera existencia.

-Ah, Konan, que lindo que me hables –musitó Itachi sin alzar mucho la voz y olvidándose de dotarla de emoción alguna, lo cual pareció enojar todavía más a la chica.

-Te hablo para pedirte que te retires –bufó ésta tratando de todos modos de mantener la compostura-, porque Deidara y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ah? –dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie, sin saber de qué deberían hablar él y Konan.

-¿Y tu novio? –se le cruzó Itachi, dirigiéndose todavía a la chica-. ¿No estaba conti…

-Sasori no es mi novio –gruñó Konan e Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-Qué lástima –murmuró mirando a Deidara-. Nos vemos entonces…

Deidara quiso responder, pero fue como si los ojos de Itachi le ordenasen que se callara y él extrañamente les obedeció. Había algo extraño en esa mirada, como si quisiese decirle algo, pero sus labios estuviesen sellados y Deidara no logró capturar el mensaje que traían consigo esos ojos.

-Es la peste –bufó Konan una vez que Itachi ya no los podía escuchar.

-Tú… -comenzó Deidara, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Es mi ex –dijo simplemente, tomándolo del brazo y lo jaló consigo, dándole a entender que no se debía tocar más el tema-. Vamos, Sasori no está esperando.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, cada vez que estoy con ustedes dos siento que eres su mayordomo. Todo es "el señor tal y tal ya lo está esperando" y… ¡Au!

No entendió por qué Konan lo miró tan molesta y lo golpeó, echando a andar más rápido. Soltando un bufido, aceleró el paso y la siguió, oyendo como siseaba un "idiota". Deidara apretó la mandíbula, tragándose un insulto mientras seguía a la chica que iba caminando, echando humo por las orejas. Gruñó algo por lo bajo, cuando de pronto Konan se paró en seco y el rubio temió que lo hubiese escuchado.

-E-eh, n-no lo decía en serio, yo no…

-Procura no acercarte a él –dijo Konan seria, volviéndose a mirarlo, mirada que Deidara le devolvió confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

Konan bufó impacientada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-A Itachi, estúpido –respondió de manera cortante, pero Deidara sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No seas ridícula –se rio, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y pasando de largo-. Sólo porque sea tu ex y no lo soportes no significa nada.

Sasori alzó una ceja al verlos acercarse a la entrada del cine. Le entregó las entradas, intercambiando un par de palabras con ella, mas sin dejar de observar de reojo a Deidara, quien andaba con aire distraído. Konan comenzó a quejarse de Itachi y por la cara de Sasori, Deidara dedujo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero que el moreno le caía tan mal como a la chica. La jaló consigo para ir a comprar la comida, murmurando algo de vez en cuando para calmarla y cambiarle de tema. En un determinado momento, se volvió hacia Deidara y este por poco no pudo creerlo cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa asomarse por las comisuras de sus labios.

-No creí que vendrías –dijo dejando a Konan pedir-. Hoy en la mañana te veías muy mal, aunque ahora tampoco te ves mejor.

Deidara lo miró atónito, abriendo la boca para responder, mas nada salió.

Estar sentado con Sasori en una sala oscura de pronto se volvió algo extraño. Se sentía incómodo pero no comprendía qué era lo que le incomodaba. Se removía a cada rato, sin entender qué le pasaba. Konan estaba normal, demasiado prendida de la película, y Sasori, para variar un poco la historia de siempre, inexpresivo como una piedra.

Deidara no se enteraba qué era lo que sucedía en la pantalla grande.

Sentía como si Sasori lo estuviese observando, ero cada vez que se volvía, el pelirrojo se encontraba mirando al frente. Se mordió el labio mientras se obligaba a volverse hacia adelante también y dejar de lado esos pensamientos ridículos, mas el sentimiento no se iba. Era un sentimiento asfixiante, como nunca antes había tenido y su mente le gritaba, insistiendo en que era Sasori, por más ilógico que sonase.

No entendía qué pasaba.

Y mientras más trata de no sentir aquello, más se concentraba en las miles de manos invisibles que subían por su espalda y se asían de su cuello, ahorcándolo y cortándole la respiración. Intentó sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esas sensaciones extrañas e intimidantes que no venían al caso, sin embargo, su cuerpo entero estaba petrificado. No lograba moverse de su sitio ni podía respirar, y su desesperación crecía conforme escaseaba el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Fue ahí, cuando todo estaba a punto de volverse negro, cuando se adhirió a su mano derecha una llamarada que lo rozó suave y luego lo asió con fuerza.

Deidara habría gritado de haber podido. Sintió uñas y de ahí un tiró salvaje, y de pronto se encontraba fuera de la sala oscura, parado en medio del pasillo y la llamarada se había transformado en la mano de Sasori que lo sujetaba de la muñeca, pero lo único que le interesó fue recuperar el aire, ya sin importarle siquiera qué mierda había pasado ahí adentro.

Se zafó del agarre de Sasori, apoyándose en la pared. La gente que pasaba los miraba raro, algunas mostrándose hasta algo preocupados por el pálido chico rubio que más traía cara de muerto que de vivo y temblaba como una hoja en otoño. Las rodillas le fallaron y el peso de su cuerpo lo hundió hasta el suelo. Cerró los ojos aterrado y completamente perdido, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sasori se había puesto en cuclillas para estar a su altura. El artista estiró una mano para apartar un poco las hebras doradas, que ahora ya no eran relucientes, y le acarició la mejilla, pero Deidara se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Él no iba a llorar delante de Sasori.

-Deidara.

No, no podía hacerle eso ahora.

-_Deidara…_

La voz de Sasori era suave como siempre, pero logró estremecerlo de nuevo de pies a cabeza, cosa que _ahora_ su cuerpo no soportó, dejando que se derrumbe entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Este lo sostuvo un rato, levantándolo transcurridos unos minutos.

-Vámonos –susurró en su oído, pero Deidara negó.

-Ko… Konan…

-No importa, lo comprenderá –replicó Sasori-. Estás mal.

El pelirrojo se sintió algo idiota señalando lo obvio. Pasó un brazo por la espalda del rubio, arrastrándolo de alguna manera a la salida. La gente se volvía a verlos con el ceño fruncido, as sólo los observaba en silencio. Deidara soltó un quejido, sintiendo nuevamente que le explotaría la cabeza. Sasori lo sentó en un taxi y su estómago volvió a entrar en huelga, jugando a la montaña rusa. Deidara temió vomitar en el carro, mas eso no pareció preocupar a Sasori tanto como volver a su apartamento. Deidara quiso preguntar algo pero su garganta se cerró y por un segundo creyó que volverá aquella horrorosa sensación de asfixia que había experimentado minutos atrás en la sala del cine. Sintió la mano de Sasori en su rodilla y el movimiento del carro sólo lo enfermaba aún más. Pudo percibir que el pelirrojo le decía algo, mas no llegó a entender nada, incluso cuando se lo repitió.

-Vamos –logró discernir por fin-. Deidara…

Mierda, su cabeza no se quedaba quieta.

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó sabiendo que debía trae una cara horrible-. ¿Qué me…

No alcanzó a finalizar a frase, pues el carro se detuvo de golpe y sintió su desayuno amenazarlo con devolverse.

-Ugh –gruñó mientras Sasori pagaba el taxi y lo arrastraba fuera de este-. ¿Por… Por qué a tu casa?

-No sé dónde vives –oyó a Sasori murmurar y los pelos de la nuca se le volvieron a erizar.

-A-ah…

Vio la puerta principal aparecerse, la misma contra la cual él y Sasori… bueno, _eso_, y fue como si su cuerpo finalmente colapsara.

Todo se volvió negro.

_De nuevo._


End file.
